marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Throne of Power
Please Note: This series is based upon an 18 rated TV show, so some of the content is rather graphic. Happy reading. The Throne of Power is a limited edition event comic book series focusing upon a marvel universe that has been torn apart into a wasteland following nuclear war between SHIELD, AIM, HYDRA, The US Government and various other groups. Ten years after the collapse, New York city remains one of the only habitual cities, with many of the world's former superheroes proclaiming themselves kings amongst men, all fighting for control of New York and the titular throne at avengers tower, a throne made up of the dead body of Ultron, Iron man suits, and parts of the SHIELD helicarrier. Many heroes died in the chaos, but those 'kings' who remain now fight for ownership of New York and avengers tower, which has belonged to The Hulk for years. Note: The series is a direct adaptation of HBOs Game Of Thrones, sharing many story elements from the series, as well as views towards politics, morality, sexuality, betrayal, lust, and relations. Kings The Incredible Hulk He is the king of the avengers tower and owns the biggest army in New York. He has not come out of his hulk form since the collapse, and many consider Bruce Banner to be no longer in his head. He keeps abomination and the absorbing man as on his council alongside Rhino, though all three are constantly guarded and chained up. and he is married to his cousin, she-Hulk, with many hulk children with her, including Skaar. Hawkeye is his 'jester'. He owns a prison complex housing a now deaf Daredevil, Rogue (with her hands chopped off), Doctor Octopus (Forced to make weapons) and Electro (keeps the city's power on) among others. Iron Man Tony Stark is a less barbaric king, yet he still fights for the throne. he became locked into his suit when a bomb melted the metal to his skin. He rules over an army of ultron drones alongside many civilian people who call themselves the iron Legion. he is married to Pepper Potts, Jennifer Jones and the paraplegic Black Widow, all baring them many children. James Rhodes resides as his second in command and battle commander.They reside in Stark Tower and are the closest to The Avengers Tower. Ant Man Hank Pym owns the miniature version of the helicarrier that he shrunk down himself. He leads a council made up of Scott Lang, himself, Eric O' Grady, Cassie Lang and Hope Pym. Hank's kingdom is the most peaceful, but Hank's mental instability has lead to him killing his wife and putting his kingdom in danger. Namor Following the purge of the sea, Namor too evacuated to New York, where he remains king of 'New Atlantis' with a small army. He holds a grudge against humanity and wishes to destroy the other kingdoms. Stingray is a lord for this kingdom, as well as a liaison between the sea and land. Venom Eddie Brock outlived his nemesis Spider Man, though he feels survivors guilt over living after the school massacre that he should have been yet. He runs the symbiotes, a kingdom based on Rykers island. The royal guard all have small amounts of symbiotes on them for armour, and Eddie keeps Carnage imprisoned as a war weapon. Ben Reilly, kaine and the Jackal all sit on his council. Wolverine After surviving a Nuke in Japan, Logan headed to New York, gathering any survivors he could. He now resides in the Avengers mansion with Emma Frost, Kitty Pryde and x-23, who have bared him children. Darwin serves as a 'knight'. The Tunnel The Lincoln Tunnel is the one and only remaining way into Manhattan or Long Island. Many bandits, Rogues, Outlaws, Mutants, Drones, infected and unknown horrors attempt to get into the city. Many POWs and independent superheroes work at the tunnel to stop the city being overrun any more. The tunnel is run by the vision, alongside a few voluntary members who protect the city. these include Colossus, Mockingbird and Iron Fist. POWs include Multiple Man, Banshee, Taskmaster and the Prowler. casualties of the war * Peter Parker/spider man was the first death in the war after HYDRA agents discovered his identity. he was murdered in his class at school alongside Gwen Stacy, harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Flash Thomson, Liz Alan and Sam Alexander. * Following the Midtown school massacre, the leader of SHIELD himself Nick Fury died when his Quinjet was shot down, killing himself, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson, officially starting World War 3. * AIM officially joined the war after the Young avengers investigated a nuke being taken to Australia. They intercepted the bomb, but destroyed it in the process, killing themselves, MODOK, A large part of AIM and millions of civilians. Due to her sons being on the team, Scarlet Witch was sent into madness by the event. * Scarlet Witch tracked the scientist supreme to London, where she was intercepted by the X-men in order to stop her. A fight ensured between Scarlet witch and Phoenix that destroyed most of Europe, killing most of the X-Men, Captain Britain, union Jack and her own brother Quicksilver. * Thor flee'd for Asgard when Doctor Strange took himself and Scarlet Witch with him in order to stop her rein of chaos. They locked the nine realms and attempted to stop Wanda from destroying everything by trapping her in Asguard. Their fates are unknown. * Black Panther and Storm were killed when Wakanda was nuked. * Most of the Hand and the Maggia were killed in the ensuring crime war. Taking Luke Cage, Elektra, Moon Knight and Punisher with them. * Following the death of agent 13 and Bucky, Captain america killed himself in a suicide bombing at a HYDRA base, killing Baron Von Strucker and the grim reaper. * The fantastic four attempt to flee to Attalan in a rocket, when Doctor Doom sneaks on-board. he sabotages the ship, killing Sue Storm. In the ensuring battle the rocket hit's Attalan, laying waste to the city and killing most of the royal family. * Beast, and a few others team up temporally with both Magneto and the Red Skull. they develop a virus to kill their enemies with, The Red skull virus. Following an AIM raid on their base, fellow team member Rick Jones releases the virus in a missile to the world, and proceeds to backstab his team members, gunning down Beast, Magneto, Red skull and others before shooting himself. * Many people died in the red skull virus years, becoming infected mutants or dying. Deaths include Blob, Deadpool, US Agent, Darkhawk, Green Goblin, Carol Danvers Category:Jaga 321